candy kiss
by caramel dreams
Summary: era una cafeteria frente a un hotel,habia sido testigo de charlas casuales, habia sido el sueño de una chica, habia sido testigo de un suicido, pero apesar de todo habia sido el escenario de un hermoso romance adolecente.-me gustas. Emil se sonrojo intento no desmayarse.,-como decir que no.,-nos vemos mañana. -en Candy Kiss.-AU-hongice-muerte de personaje.


**C** andy Kiss

Eran las doce y cincuenta del medio día cuando en lo alto de un edificio una joven estaba a solo un paso de saltar al vacío, los testigos miraban atónitos, algunos gritaban que parara, que retrocediera, que pensara en su familia. Esto último al parecer había llegado a oído de la joven que sonrió con pesadez, quien sabe que abría pasado por su mente al oír la palabra _familia._

Seria casualidad que de regreso a su casa, Emil. Un joven de estudiante de quince años recién cumplidos, se había quedado plasmado viendo a la joven caer y caer, observando atentamente como a la chica se le desvanecía la vida segundo a segundo.

Que delicada puede ser la vida, hay que cuidarnos mucho de cualquier cosa que pueda matarnos e irónicamente cualquier cosa podría matarnos.-pensaba emil mientras al observar había perdido de vista a la joven.

Un golpe sordo y un grito desesperado de alguna señora conmocionada, gente corriendo desesperada el sonido de una ambulancia y mucho detrás de Emil un chico asiático que observo todo, mientras que contrario a su cara sin expresión alguna una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla. Todo frente a las puertas de una cafetería llamada Candy Kiss.

Las cadenas de coincidencia guían a una persona hacia su destino, no hay tragedia que valga para eso.

Xiang después de haber presenciado el suicidio de su hermana decidio entrar a la cafetería y calmar un poco su acelerado corazón.

Los murmullos de los comensales le perturbaban aun así decidió quedarse, era extraño pero aun después de lo sucedido la cafetería estaba realmente llena, imagino que todo el mundo ignoraba el hecho de que el mundo había perdido una vida más, aah pero que le importaba a ellos como no era familiar suyo no tendrían por qué dolerles, en esos momentos y puede que sea egoísta, xiang hubiera deseado nunca haber tenido de hermana a alguien como mei.

Un asiento desocupado el único entre tanta gente y un chico tomando café en la otra silla al frente de la mesita.

-puedo sentarme contigo.-pregunto xiang al joven de cabello blanco, que solo asintió y dio un sorbo a su café apartando la mirada.

Xiang tomo el menú y en un intento por olvidar lo sucedido con su consanguínea decidió entablar conversación con el chico pálido que tenía en frente.

-y que me recomiendas.-no obtuvo respuesta

Bien segundo intento.

-vienes aquí a menudo.-nada.

Ok no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción si quería oír hablar al chico, aun si tenía que revivir segundos traumáticos.

-soy hermano de la chica que se suicidó.

Emil escupió su café. Todo el mundo volteo a verlo y avergonzado tapo su cara con el menú y bajo un poco el rostro y frunció el ceño al mirar a xiang aun con la carta del menú tapando un costado de su rostro.

-estás loco, mira que inventarte algo así.-hablo Emil con tono de reproche.

-no estoy inventándomelo, es tan cierto como que en Hong Kong se hace los mejores espectáculos de fuegos artificiales en el mundo.

-no juegues con algo así por favor, qué pensaría su familia si te oyeran.

-seguramente tía lin me daría un golpe en la boca pero ella no está aquí.

-estás loco me voy de aquí.-dijo Emil y al levantarse sintió la mano de xiang sobre su muñeca.

-por favor quédate, digo la verdad y en serio necesito compañía.

-por qué no la fuiste a ver.

-solo imagina que hubiera sido tu hermana o tu hermano, dime, tu acaso serias capaz.

Emil bajo la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a xiang, las lágrimas del asiático no paraban de salir por más que se notara el intento fallido de este en retenerlas.

Emil paso su mano por su rostro y suave mente le pidió que dejara salir lo que tenía que llorara todo lo que quisiera y que él estaría ahí para consolarlo.

Eran un par de extraños, unos desconocidos sentados a la par de una cafetería que quedaba frente al edificio de un hotel en el que previamente una joven asiática se había suicidado, suicidio del cual fue testigo el hermano menor de esta, la cafetería en la que trabajaba y un chico islandés que solo quería tomar un café antes de llegar a casa.

La vida era extraña y retorcida como nadie tenía idea.

Pasaron dos semanas de lo ocurrido, después de eso muy pocos pisaban la cafetería y muchísimos menos el hotel, con la creencia de la mala suerte y el fantasma de una chica con traje de colegiala y el cabello largo y liso.

Muchos decían que si bebías café de Candy Kiss te entrarían ganas de subir a lo más alto del hotel y tirarte, otros que el fantasma de mei le gustaba pasear en la calle que dividía a Candy Kiss y el hotel, Otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Como xiang que aun saber y ser familiar cercano de la que causo tanto alboroto seguía hiendo a aquel local.

Emil también iba con mucha frecuencia y se encontraban y charlaban un rato, había veces en que eran ellos dos solos en la cafetería compartiendo un café y una tortica de chocolate, otros días habían una par de cliente más que ellos, y muy pocos días había comensales considerable.

Las trabajadoras conocieron los nombres y se hicieron amigos de ellos, des vez en cuando se decían algunos apodos divertido, como isu o Emi para Emil, y li o xiao para xiang.

Y asi era el habiente familiar de la cafetería Candy Kiss.

Emil y xiang lo disfrutaban mucho y les gustaba la compañía que le brindaba el otro, no importa que no hubiera tanta gente, en cierto modo en eso estaba el encanto, solo ellos dos, en un cómodo lugar, juntos el uno del otro.

-he pensado en estudiar diseño de interiores.

-es en serio morirás de hambre, mi hermano dice que estudie algo con lo que me gane la vida.

-Emil tu hermano es un mantenido por su novio rico.

-calla, no es mantenido está estudiando para poder ayudarlo.

-luego dices que no lo quieres.

.por supuesto que lo quiero es mi hermano.

-más que a mí.

-XIANG!, es mi hermano lo quiero más que a ti por supuesto.

-Emil yo que soy.-pregunto tomando por sorpresa a Emil, quien hago un gritico de asombro para no asustar a las chicas que atendían.

-que dices?.-le contesto.

-yo que soy para ti emil.

-mi amigo.

-solo eso.

Emil miro extrañado a xiang. Pero xiang parecía decidido como dispuesto hacer algo y que ese algo valiera la pena.

-me gustas.

Emil se sonrojo intento no desmayarse y vio a xiang levantarse de su silla y colocar un dinero en la mesa.

-quédate con el cambio si quieres, háblame cuando te sientas seguro.

Emil no lo noto pero la repentina huida de xiang era solo los nervios comiéndoselo por dentro, era huir o morir en el intento.

Aun en shock le tomo varios minutos reaccionar y salió corriendo del lugar, disculpándose con las chicas y pidiendo le ha Emma que le disculpara y que se quedara el cambio.

Salio, no le vio y lo busco con la vista.

Y ahí estaba sentado en la parada del autobús con sus manos en sus mejillas y respirando constantemente.

Se acercó a él sin que lo notara y tapo sus ojos, al sentirlo xiang tomo sus manos entre las suyas, no aparto las manos del menor de sus ojos, quería sentirlo solo un poco mas y con sus dedos pulgares acaricio con delicadeza las suaves manos del albino.

-emil.-susurro.

-por que huiste.

-no hui, que cosas dices, como que veras tenia cosas que hacer.

Emil rio y quito sus manos del rostro de xiang. El asiático se giró en su asiento para poder ver al otro chico.

-me puse nervioso.

Emil sonrió ante eso, una sonrisa suave y tranquila.

-no entiendo por qué.

-yo sí, el pensar que quizás tu nunca.

-que te hace pensar eso.

-eres Emil, tu solo piensas en quejarte de la vida y tu hermano.

-por supuesto que no.-se llevó la mano al pecho y luego golpeo a xiang en el hombro.

-también me gustas xiang, así que no pienses cosas estúpidas.

Xiang alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro de Emil y este se acercó a él para acortar la distancia.

-saldrías conmigo.

-como decir que no.

Y luego se besaron un contacto único que hizo que xiang se perdiera como tres buses por andar entretenido con la boca de su (ahora oficial) novio, mientras el cielo oscurecía y la poca presencia de la gente por la creencia de que aquel era un lugar embrujado, hacían el ambiente más romántico.

Estaban ahí los dos, Emil se había sentado en las piernas de xiang para un mejor contacto y su boca con sabor a caramelo con café le hacía imposible dejar de besarlo apasionadamente, solo respirando entre pausas muy cortas para poder continuar tranquilamente y cuando se dieron cuenta de que las cosas estaban subiendo mucho de tono y estaban a plena calle y en plena noche. Se obligaron a parar de mala gana y más que todo por la insistencia de Emil y el terror que le tenía a su hermano (ay de el si llegaba muy tarde a casa) si hubiera sido por xiang le hubiera hecho el amor ahí mismo en la parada a la luz de los faros.

-nos vemos mañana.

-en Candy Kiss.

-como siempre es el lugar perfecto desde.

-no tienes por qué recordarlo xiang.

-la extraño mucho, pero no puedo negar que gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida.

-no lo digas así por así, suena bizarro si lo dices de esa forma.

Se escuchó la corneta del bus y al conductor vociferando que no tenía todo el día y que quería irse de una vez o si no lo dejaba.

-te tienes que ir.

-me voy.

Y tras la despedida un beso que dejo ganas de más y una sensación de desconforme a su paso.

-lo siento chicos la cafetería cerrara, las ventas han estado muy bajas y no tengo dinero para pagar las deudas, les agradezco todo su apoyo estos últimos meses.

Xiang y Emil se miraron con tristeza a pesar de los buenos y malos recuerdos, ahí tras las puertas de ese local había comenzado todo.

-tenemos algo que decirte antes de que cierres Emma.

-soy toda oídos.

-oficialmente somos parejas.

La chica de sonrisa gatuna, abrió la boca dejando escapar un grito de alegría.

-no puedo creerlo.-soltó y brinco.-estoy tan feliz por ustedes., saben que le diré a las demás.

-chicaaas.-grito.-xiang por fin se lo dijo.

Las tres jóvenes que estaban guardando cosas en cajas dejaron de trabajar para saltar de la alegría mientras gritaban lo orgullosa que estaban.

-es en serio.-dijo una joven morena de coletas.

-Elí me debes mil.

-no podemos, dejar esto así, chicas acérquense tengo una idea.

Y todas hicieron caso a Lily.

Emil y xiang se reían del espectáculo montado por la femeninas, aunque xiang ya les había contado sobre su plan de confesarse jamás espero que estuvieran tan entusiasmadas por eso.

Emil solo lo vio con gracia, las mujeres eran tan sensibles al amor, aunque algunas se hicieran las duras, en el fondo todas y cada una amaban las cursiladas y los romances bonitos.

Las chicas les pidieron a los chicos que vinieran a despedirse de Candy Kiss en la noche que era cuando se llevarían todo y mañana la demolerían.

La pareja acepto gustosa de poder darles el último adiós a ese viejo negocio que los unió.

Les pidieron que vistieran elegantes porque después darían un brindis por el futuro y esas cosas.

Lo que no sabían era que las chicas habían preparado una cena romántica en la cafetería, su último encuentro ahí, la última oportunidad de ellas atenderle y observar soñadoras como se miraban ese par de tontos a los ojos.

-chicas miren.

Todas se acercaron a Vicky y observaron un retrato de una chica asiática que decía la empleada del mes.

-es mei.-dijo Lily.

-donde lo encontraste.-pregunto Elizabeth.

-lo halle mientras limpiaba, era tan bonita.

Todas suspiraron.

-miren hay una nota.-indico la morena.

-dame yo soy la jefa.-se la quitó Emma de las manos.-es para xiang.

-como?.

-aquí dice, para xiang de mei y el resto está escrito en chino, menos por la parte de abajo que dice Candy Kiss 2015.

-creo que solo xiang la entenderá, se la entregaremos esta noche.-dijo Lily y todas asintieron.

-bien de vuelta al trabajo, tenemos cosas por hacer, ese par de tortolos nunca olvidaran esta noche.

-te vez bien.-dijo xiang tomando la mano de su sonrojado novio.

-tu te vez muy provocativo.

-me estas seduciendo.

-y si lo hago que.

-solo no seduzcas a nadie más que a mí.

-hola chicos pasen nosotras los atenderemos.

Emil y xiang se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Emma extrañados.

-Emma porque cargas tu uniforme.-pregunto Emil.

-esta noche abra un brindis, pero solo para dos, esta noche estamos a su servicio entren por favor.

Los chicos pasaron y se encontraron con las tres restantes chicas haciendo una reverencia.

-esta noche la casa invita.

-vicky y yo seremos sus meseras, llámenos cuando nos necesitan.

-y yo me encargare de los dulces y el café.-dijo Lily.

-genial, me encantan tus dulces Lily.

Lily se sonrojo y asintió.

-nada me hace más feliz que verlos feliz, iré a la cocina.-y dicho esto la más pequeña de las chicas salió corriendo a su lugar de trabajo.

-son hermosas no crees, nada más mira que detalle.-xiang hablaba mientras leía la carta.

-lo sé, pero no lo digas así me siento celoso.

-jajaja, vendría siendo justo después de lo que le dijiste a Lily.

-pero es cierto, ella hace unas galletas de regaliz divinas.

-tan siquiera existen las galletas de regaliz.

-claro que si!.

Emil suspiro y observo a las muchachas cotorrear en la esquina del local, su mesa estaba decorada con un mantel rojo y un arreglo de rosas y claveles en el centro de la mesa junto a dos vela y encima de su mesa un candelabro, las chicas en serio se habían inspirado en esa cena, eso sin contar la música de fondo con un violinista profesional tocando, Emma abría gastado sus ahorros.

-sucede algo.

-pensar que lo van a demoler mañana.-los ojos de emil se cristalizaron.

-Emil no, mira el lado bueno Emma se liberara de tantas dudas.

-aun así.-intentaba Emil de que no se le quebrara la voz.

Las chicas vieron eso y decidieron intervenir.

-quieren algo chicos, cualquier cosa.

-creo que la cena debería terminar.-dijo xiang, mientras veía a su novio sollozar silenciosamente.

-pero.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Elí está bien.-le dijo Emma-pero antes, esto te pertenece xiang, lo encontró Vicky ayer limpiando.

Emma le entrego a xiang un papel rosado el cual decía para xiang de mei.

Emil dejo de llorar y miro a su novio curioso.

-qué es eso.-dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-es de mei.

Emil abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-no lo leas si no quieres.

-si quiero.

-lo leo contigo?.

-qué curioso eres.-se burló xiang.

-xiang!, esto es serio.

-lo sé, ven acá siéntate a mi lado, te necesito.

* * *

 _Para: xiang_

 _De: mei._

 _Te preguntaras porque lo hice, parecerá tonto, pero recuerdas a kim yen, el chico vietnamita del que te hable, bueno se va a casar con una mujer tailandesa._

 _Yo solo veía mi vida a su lado, quería una casa bonita con una linda familia, dos niñas y un perro, saber que nada de eso se cumpliría fue suficiente para detonarme, sé que muchos me juzgaran pero ya estare muerta asi que no me afectara en nada._

 _Solo te pido que si encuentras a alguien a quien ame, jamás, jamás le dejes ir._

 _Pd: antes de morir vi caminar a un chico albino muy lindo, tan lindo que incluso tú te enamoraría de él._

* * *

Emil le pregunto a xiang que decía, él le dijo que jamás le dejaría de amar como respuesta. La noche termino con un brindis no de dos si no con todos en la pequeña cafetería embrujada de recuerdos amargos y lindos.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Emil lloraba abrazado de xiang mientras veía a una distancia segura como demolían a Candy Kiss, Emma y las demás se repartían pañuelos entre ellas. Y Lily susurro suavemente.

-adiós Candy Kiss.

Fin

N/a: esto lo saque de una teoría que decía que es más probable que encuentre a el amor de tu vida tras una tragedia que si digamos por lo menos en el trabajo, claro no todas las parejas se conocen tras un suicido pero bueeh.

Sé que no todas siguen mis historia pero usare esto para decir que en serio quiero continuar mis fics en paro, pero no tengo pc, he estado en un hotel y con la laptop de mama saque esto a último minuto, quiero escribir mis dedos tiemblan de ansiedad. Puta vida :c


End file.
